Never Too Late
by Silent Amethyst
Summary: Fic based off the song "Never Too Late". Tragedy strikes and it becomes more than Kim can take, almost causing her to do something that she would never have the chance to regret.


**Never Too Late**

**By kittyluvr77**

She was being torn to pieces.

And when she was being torn to pieces, so was he.

Everything that had been going on the past few months was gradually taking its hold on her, eating away at her. She had told him about how she felt too, and promised she would try and not let it get the better of her. But then something happened just the day before that made her go over the edge, so to speak. She just couldn't handle the pain anymore and the note she had left for him told him so.

It had started only a few months ago when they had been called on to go after Drakken and Shego. They had gone, not knowing what the evil duo had up their sleeve or what to expect, which in itself was odd. All was fine until they had made their way inside of the doctors' latest lair, where they were immediately confronted by henchmen…

Henchmen that were holding lethal weapons aimed right at them.

Drakken made his way through the encircling men until he was standing before the two teens. He had said that no harm would come to either of them if they would follow him. Both readily agreed, noticing as they followed behind him that they hadn't seen any sign of Shego.

Much to their surprise, he took them down a corridor and into a small, dark cement room with two chairs in the center of it and a single light bulb hanging from above. He motion both of them to sit down and before speaking to either of them, tied their hands together behind the chair with rope to ensure they wouldn't get away.

With less confidence than she would have liked, Kim asked. "What is it you're up to Drakken? And where's Shego?"

The sinister laugh that came from the so-called doctor scared them more than they cared to admit. "Ah, do not worry yourselves over Shego. She is doing quite well. Yes, quite well indeed. As for telling you what I'm up to, only time will be able to tell."

He turned around and started walking away from them, hands behind his back, before stopping and looking up at the ceiling. "All I have to say is that, once you find out, don't bother trying to stop me. Before you ask why, it's because I'll make you suffer the same fate I will put upon your loved ones. Do I make myself clear?"

Both gulped and nodded, wondering what he meant by 'suffer the same fate I will put upon your loved ones'. With that, he untied them and let them on there way.

Two days later, they found out.

Kim and Ron had gone out that Saturday afternoon to the mall, to do nothing more than hang out. What had transpired that past Thursday was furthest from either of their minds, and were going about their day as if nothing happened. Then they got a call from Kim's parents telling them to come home immediately. Something was definitely wrong; there was no doubt about that. As quickly as they could, they headed back to Kim's place to see what was up.

The sight of seeing her mom crying and her dad trying his best to comfort her, even though it was obvious he was in just as much pain as his wife, sent chills down Kim's spine and made her feel uneasy. Ron quietly walked up beside her.

Ron would never forget the look of horror on Kim's face after her parents had told them that her cousin Joss and Uncle Slim had been reported dead as of ten that morning. He placed a hand on her shoulder as realization of what Drakken meant hit them both. It wasn't long before she had fallen into his arms crying freely as he held her close to him, trying to comfort her.

That was when everything started going downhill.

Later on that week the same happened, only that time it was her nana. The next week had been her cousin Larry and Aunt June. Services were held for all five of them as soon as they possibly could, but it seemed there was no stop. They just couldn't keep up with how fast it was all happening. It hadn't been long before Kim's mom's side of the family started dying off. Everything started falling into pattern: they would get word of who had been the next victim of the families death plague, spend about a day mourning over it, hold services, then before they knew it, would be going through the same thing again. After about three months, Kim's whole family besides her parents and brothers were the only ones left. They had all been killed off. Although she kept it to herself, all this had been affecting Kim much more than her remaining family. Knowing who was behind it all and that she couldn't do anything to stop it without getting herself or Ron killed could do that to a person.

Things had been pretty quiet after the last had been killed. It was a greatly received relief from every one. Unfortunately, that relief was short lived.

Kim and Ron were at Kim's house snuggled next to each other on the couch watching TV, keeping an eye on her brothers' who were up in their room, to make sure they stayed out of trouble. Her parents had gone out to get some time to themselves after all that had been going on. Everything had been going on perfectly fine, that is, until they heard a knock at the door.

Reluctantly, Kim got up to go answer it with Ron following closely behind. As she opened the door, Jim and Tim came barreling down the stairs and stepped up to their side to see who was there. All four were surprised to see two police officers standing on the doorstep.

"Miss Possible?" one of the officers said.

"Yes, I am her. What can I do for you?" it was obvious she was trying to hold back the sound of fear in her voice as she went through the possibilities of why they would be on her doorstep.

He spoke again. "Miss Possible, I am sorry to inform you on this…"

_Uh oh_, Ron thought. _It's never good when they start like that._ Without thinking about it, he moved up closer to Kim, placing his hand on her shoulder as if doing so would give her the strength needed for what was to come.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but…" he gulped, not able to finish.

The other one standing beside him took over. "Both your parents were killed in a car accident earlier this evening."

Kim started shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no, no…" she said quietly. "He couldn't have… no, no, no…" That was all that managed to come from her mouth before she fainted. Ron caught her before she could fall to the ground and carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms. By then both of the men had left.

It was some time before anyone said anything. Kim was still out, and probably would be for the rest of the night, so the twins had went to grab some spare blankets for her.

"What are we going…"

"… to do now?" the two younger boys asked.

Ron looked down at Kim, brushing his hand through her hair and sighed. "I don't know yet. We'll figure out in the morning."

-------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

He tried to shake the memory out of his head. After hearing of her parents' death, she wouldn't let either of her brothers out of her sight until she was convinced they would be alright on their own. Even then, Kim would keep in touch with them. There was no way she was going to lose them. They were all she had left that were related to her by blood. If there was anything she was going to do now, it was to keep her brothers out of Drakken's reach.

All had gone well until yesterday and they had been killed by a drive by shooter while walking home.

The fact that the only person left with the name 'Possible' was Kim was a hard concept for either teen to grasp as they sat side by side on the couch in her empty home that was up for sale the day before. The next day, people would be by to pick up any items that weren't needed anymore. There was no way she was going to live there alone. That night would be her last in the house she grew up in. Since it seemed that Drakken's only aim was to get at Kim's family, since he hadn't touched anyone in Ron's family, she would be moving in with him. That was really the only place she had to go to anymore anyway.

That wasn't going to be happening unless he found her in time.

He looked to the counter and saw that the keys to her car were still there. Grabbing them, he ran out into the garage and got into the car, backed out, and sped down the street. The only thing left behind were tire marks on the road. There was no way he would let her go through with what she was about to do.

The only thing he hoped as he raced down the surprisingly quiet and empty road was that he wasn't too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat at the edge of the bluff overlooking the city as the sun rose over the hills off in the horizon. There was a serene feel about the image before her as people awakened to go about there happy, normal lives. A life that she couldn't have anymore all because she let Drakken get away with taking her family away from her. She let him tear her world apart and take her down with it so that he could take over the world without interference.

She closed her eyes and leaned back on her arms. She let her mind go back to the previous Friday.

------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Last Friday night…)_

The moon and stars were shining brightly with not a cloud in the sky. There was soft warm breeze to go with it. Everything was quiet, even the city below as everyone started settling down, eating dinner or getting ready for bed. For once in many months there was peace and quiet. The tweebs were staying at a friend's house for the night, giving Kim and Ron some time to themselves.

They had just finished dinner about an hour ago, and had managed to make their way over to the bluff. Since they arrived, they had been sitting at the grassy edge holding each other closely, looking out over the city.

"I don't think I can take this much longer." Kim whispered, looking up at the stars.

"Take what much longer?"

"The guilt that you get when you feel you've done something selfish."

Ron looked over to her. "I'm not sure I'm following."

She sighed and looked back at him. "What I mean is… instead of doing something about it, I just sat back and watched as my family died. I'd rather risk dying myself and my family be safe rather than the other way around. Who is Drakken going to go after next? You? My brothers? What point would there be in living then?" Kim was barely able to get out the last before she started crying.

Minutes flew by before anything more on the matter was said. While letting Kim cry into his shoulder, Ron tried to think up of something to say that could possibly help her. Finally, he thought he figured it out.

"You're not alone yet are you? Even if something did happen to your brothers, I'll still be here. What would I do if you weren't still here? And what about the rest of the world? Drakken isn't the only villain who would like to take over the world. If you had gone and done something about what he's been doing with your family and ended up getting killed yourself, that would just make his goals that much easier to reach. See what I'm getting at?"

Kim sniffled and softly nodded, never taking her head off of his shoulder.

For a while they continued looking out at the city before them. Lights would go off in the houses and businesses every once in a while, until the only light was from the moon above and the street lights below.

"Promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"That you'll never let something like this make you consider hurting yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you mean too much to me to lose you."

She remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "Then, if that's the case, I promise."

Ron bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

_Words are easier said than done. _

Kim knew she had promised not to do this, but the hurt, the pain of loss… to much loss was just too much for her to handle anymore. The fact that she was breaking that promise was why she had left so early in the morning, leaving only a single note behind. It had to of been at least two hours since she left by now, one of those hours spent walking to the bluff she had been at only a week earlier. That would mean she had spent just as much time just sitting there doing nothing with the knife still being held in her hand.

She tried convincing herself it was just because this was the very same spot she had promised Ron she wouldn't do something like this. That was true, but that wasn't really why she hadn't done anything yet.

Deep down, she knew that she was waiting for him to show up and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life: ending her life.

Kim watched as the sun rose for a little longer, until she decided she had waited long enough. If Ron was going to come, he would have been here by now. At least that's what she thought. Unsteadily, she stood up, taking one last look at the still quiet, empty road. Her vision started to grow blurry from the tears starting to well up in her eyes as she once more took one last look at the rising sun. Her hand shaking, she lifted it up to her neck.

She squinted her eyes shut, a few tears starting to run down her cheek. Just as she was about to bring the knife down on her, the sound of a motor behind her stopped her, but only temporarily. She remained in that position, trying to regain her strength, thinking it was just a car passing by. Kim was about to strike herself again until…

"KIM! NO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

The minutes that went by seemed to last an eternity as Ron sped through the curving roads that led to the bluff. It was like every second it took to get there would be a second too late. Each time he thought that, he accelerated. There was no way he would let her go through with it, not if he could do something about it.

_It's not too late._ He kept trying to convince himself.

He turned on the last curve where the grassy area looking over the city came into view. In the distance he could see her figure standing up. _Yes, he was not too late_. He accelerated more until he came to a sudden stop at the end of the road. The car skidded to a halt sideways. Now he had a clear view of her. What he saw made him panic.

The car door flew open and he jumped out of it. "KIM! NO!"

For that split second, time seemed to come to a stop, any movement or sound in the world frozen in place.

The knife fell to ground, and the time spell was broken. Kim fell to her knees, kneeling over as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Even from some thirty feet away, Ron could hear that she was crying. He hurried over to Kim and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to stand up. Once she was back on her feet she fell into his arms, wrapping her own tightly around him and crying profusely. He held her just as tightly.

"I'm s… so sorry!" she stammered between heaves. "I don't know what came over me."

"It'll be alright." Was all Ron could think to say as he caressed her back in an effort to calm her down.

"No it's not." She cried. "My whole family is dead, all because I was scared to do anything about it, and now I nearly broke a promise I made to you. If you hadn't showed up, I'd be dead too. Don't tell me it'll be okay!" Kim wailed, still not loosening her hold on Ron.

"Then what about this: tomorrow, both of us will go after Drakken and make him pay for what he's done."

At that she pulled back just enough so she could look him in the face. "What good will that do? If we we're going to do something about that. It should have been five months ago. It's too late to do anything now. And besides, all that will turn out from it is getting one or both of us killed."

It took a moment, but he came up with an answer. "That's just what he's using to keep us out of his way: fear of death. Just imagine though, what his reaction would be if we showed up anyway, despite knowing what he may have in store for us."

"But I don't want to lose you. You're all I have left. If something happened to you, I know without a doubt I would go through with what I was just about to do. I don't want to break the promise I made, not after how close I came to just doing that." Tears were still fall down Kim's cheeks, but the deep breathing had stopped now.

"I don't want to lose you either. That's why I had you make that promise in the first place. But you know that already."

Kim thought about it and then nodded in understanding. "What about the rest of the world? You said so yourself last week that there were others who would want to take over the world just as much as Drakken. If we get one or both of ourselves killed on this mission, what are they going to do?"

"There's more people than just us who can handle them. Besides, hasn't the world survived without us around to save it before? I think they can handle it again." Ron smiled at the confused look on her face.

Kim let it pass that that was completely going against what he was telling her the week before. "Then tell me, what's the point in going out and risking our lives? Drakken's already accomplished ruining my life, so isn't it a little too late to do anything about that?"

Ron shook his head. "It's never too late."

**The End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** hope you liked this one. I based it off a song I heard on the radio the other day called _Never Too Late_ by Three Days Grace. So, yea, that's where I got the idea from.


End file.
